a new kind of mission
by Angel Of Darkness1221
Summary: the wonderful story of a stalker, a idiot, and a fanboy. :P as of now, rating is K. oh wow. but will change later. for now its only Allen and Lavi in this story (plus the mystery man) but as soon as i reveal it in the story, ill add him/her to the characters list.
1. - cursedboy has created the chat-

**hey guys~** **so i had this idea to do a story, through a chat room. so here it is. i really need to know if you guys like it or not. **

**( me saying it)**

(the character saying it)

_( you wont see this in this chapter :P )_

* * *

\- **cursed_boy** has created the chat-  
_-__**bookmanjr. **_has joined the chat-

_cursed_boy_\- why did komui make us do this?

_bookmanjr_.-i don't know, but this could be fun~! ^.^

_cursed_boy_\- i guess, but where's the other?

_bookmanjr_.-what do you mean?

_cursed_boy_-didn't komui say he assigned 3 people to this mission?

-has logged on- [1]

_cursed_boy_**-** oh the he is

_bookmanjr.-_i wonder who this guy is.

_cursed_boy_-how do you know its a guy? and whats with the username [1 pt. 2]

_bookmanjr_.- hey, snow white [2] can i ask you something?

_cursed_boy_-DONT CALL ME THAT!

bookmanjr.- whatever. favorite color?book?movie? food? song? who do you like? is it femlee? [3]

_cursed_boy-_ black or red, Alice in the country of hearts (manga)... i just love ace[4]. howls moving castle, dongo, umm it will take me forever, so ill say my top 5.

1- Fly on the wall by Thousand Foot Krutch

2- Ravers in the UK by Manian

3- i write sins not tragedies by panic! at the disco **(kids do not listen to this song!) **

4- this is gospel by panic! at the disco

5-London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines by panic! at the disco

do i have to say? no. don't worry.

_bookmanjr.-_ couple more. yes you have to say... or at least describe her. who's ace and why those colors?

_cursed_boy-_ -.- *sigh* ace is a character in the manga. he collects 'hearts' for Julius, who job is to fix the clocks. oh i forgot, the people in the world have clocks for hearts... anyways, ace is always getting lost, he's super cute, yet sexy when he has his bloody cloak on, he really friendly, and childish. He normally wear a red uniform,** (THE RED COATS ARE COMMING!)**unless he collecting clocks, then he wear a bloody torn up cloak that goes down to mid-shin. his preferred weapon is a sword. he can be serious at times, but it mostly childish. O/O i didn't mean to go on and on... black because it hold uncertainties, red because its the color of blood... anything else?

_bookmanjr.-_ your gay?

_cursed_boy-_ y-yea.

_bookmanjr.-_ YES! LESS COMPETITION!

_bookmanjr.-_ now, describe what this mystery man looks like

_cursed_boy_\- o-ok... umm, he's really strong mentally and physically. he's sort of pale. he's sort if close to me... although i think he hates me. and he hardly eats anything (compared to me)

_bookmanjr_.-i think i know who it is

_cursed_boy_\- ok O/O i need to go, meet me in the cafeteria?

_bookmanjr_.- ok bye

**\- cursed boy has logged off-**

_bookmanjr_.- see i told you he liked you

\- who said it was me?

_bookmanjr._ \- of curse its you! anyways i have to meet him. baii~!

**\- bookmanjr. has logged off-**

**\- has logged off-**

* * *

[1] his username is blank. i couldn't come up with anything, so for now its blank

[2] i made lavi call him that because i didn't want to give him a nickname that gave away who he is. (although you probably already know...)

[3] femlee. lavi and Allen's code word for lenalee.

[4] ok this is like the second time I've mentioned Ace in my stories... in this chapter, i kinda was too lazy to think about what Allen would like. so i just took mine. and yes Allen's fanboying (?) over ace is really me getting out all of this pent up hsdfbhdGUFvhsdzhgvfJKhdvbkfsdb out... so yea. **i have a plan for this! every Friday, you will get a new chapter. EVERY SINGEL FREAKING FRIDAY! i man upload more that one chapter in one week, but you will get a chapter on Friday.**


	2. -bookmanjr has created the chat-

**and another chapter a day later :P ok these aren't that hard, and they're really fun. **

**so... here we go again. **

* * *

-bookmanjr. Has created the chat-  
-cursed_boy has joined the chat-

_cursed_boy_\- Where were you? I had to eat alone... again.

_bookmanjr_.-sorry, i was on my way but panda stopped me and made me read more books D':

cursed_boy-its ok. so that mystery guy hasn't joined yet... who do you think it is?

_bookmanjr_.-well, it couldn't be just anyone. its not femlee, i mean why would komui let her communicate with two boys purposely? I dont think its any of the scientist, they have too much paperwork to do. so that leaves the finders and exorcists.

_cursed_boy_\- wow, i didn't think you'd think so far into this.

_bookmanjr_.- i guess panda is rubbing off on me

_cursed_boy_\- i guess he is

_bookmanjr_.- but wait... its komui were talking about here...

_cursed_boy_\- umm i thought we were talking about bookman

_bookmanjr_.- so its most likely not an exorcist but in fact some random finder.

_cursed_boy_\- go ahead lavi, just continue as if im not here

_bookmanjr_.-but he's also smart... so he probable knew we would come to that conclusion...

_cursed_boy_\- yep, not even here...

_bookmanjr_.-so its 50% plausible that its an exorcist. but he might have figured i would think that too...

_cursed___boy_\- your over thinking this.

_bookmanjr_.-so it probably is some finder.. GAHHHH THIS IS TOO HARD!

_cursed_boy_\- lavi, your over thinking this.

_bookmanjr_.- no im not! can't you see? komui is trying to screw with me! he knew this would happen! he knew! he knows! he knows... everything, EVERYTHING! KOMUI KNOWS EVERYTHING!

_cursed___boy_\- your going insane

_bookmanjr_.-i need to go kill myself... or komui. but wait... he knows everything... so he'll be ready... GAHHHH im going before i lose my mind. bye!

_cursed___boy_\- don't kill anyone!

-_seen by bookmanjr.-  
-bookmanjr. has logged off-  
\- has logged on- _

_cursed_boy_\- oh hey, you just missed lavi-san

\- whatever. im only here because i have to be

_cursed_boy_\- oh well, what's your name?

\- ...

_cursed_boy_\- so what's your job here? scientist? finder? exorcist?

\- ...

_cursed_boy_\- why aren't you answering my questions?

-they're stupid

_cursed_boy_\- well excuse me for being curious

\- curiosity killed the cat

_cursed_boy_\- ... you remind me of someone... important

\- ...

_cursed_boy_\- oh, may i ask you something

\- you just did. and whatever i say you'll still ask.

_cursed_boy_\- do you know someone named kanda?

\- ...

_cursed_boy_\- you know, really arrogant, a bastard, pale-ish, always eats soba. has a mark on his chest.

\- why do you want to know?

_cursed_boy_\- just curious

\- curiosity killed the cat.

_cursed_boy_\- stop saying that!

\- why should i?

_cursed_boy_\- b-because... just forget it ok.

\- cursed_boy has logged off-  
-has logged off-

* * *

**did you like it? in the middle of it, i got really side tracted and made lavi commit suicide, Allen die of poisoning(courtesy of komui) and kanda start killing everyone... it was fun :P anyways... i erased all of the murderous stuff...**


	3. the real world

**im sorry *bows* i know i was suppose to update last Friday, but i lost my notebook, and my mom banned me from the computer *pouts* but you will get two today! *cheers* ok sorry, i have been obsessed with role-playing lately, so my mind is still in that mode... **

**matt: Mwahahahahaha Gilbert, we have a predicament. I mean wut O.O IM NOT INSANE, SENPAI I SWEAR~!**

**the one time i let you type you own thing... you do this?!**

**Matt:Of course! WHAT ELSE AM I SIPPOSED TO SAY? *puts on sunglasses* BIOTCH! **

***sigh* never mind. everyone, say goodbye to matt, im killing her *shoots matt in the head***

* * *

Allen heart-rate picked up slightly when Kanda walked in well, more killed kicked his door in. he spun around in his computer chair and pushed up his glasses (in this story Allen wears reading glasses.) making the light gleam off them. "Yes?" he asked calmly although on the inside he was freaking out. "are you deaf? I've been trying to call you for the past 5 minutes." Snarled a very angry samurai. "Phone's dead." Allen replied simply. "You're going to be dead if you don't pick up your phone next time." Kanda snarled. "We have a mission tomorrow, be ready at dawn" and with that Kanda left. As soon as the door closed, Allen began to freak out. You know haw a small child can get so mad they don't know what to do, and the end up screaming while their violently flailing like a fish out of water, clenching and unclenching their fists, and angrily biting their shirt? Well that's exactly what Allen was doing. Little did Allen know, Kanda was still outside the door. Kanda inwardly smiled to himself. 'this is gonna be interesting.' Kanda thought to himself. As kanda began to walk down the hall, a very energitic redhead bounced around him. "i heard we had a mission~!" he sang happily. "dawn." kanda replied slamming the door to his room. he sighed, he hoped that lavi wouldn't go so he had some alone time with his Moyashi, he woukld never say that outloud thought. kanda smirked slowly forming a plan in his head.

* * *

**it was short i know :( i decided to do a real word chappy... and i literally couldn't think of anything :( but i wanted to put it in here so i did. next chappy will be back to the normal chartroom style thing :P oh and next chapter the stalker become ever more weird :DD**

**near: you need mental help.**

**i know... but who gives a flying ffffff... food? that works. ok go read the next chappy~! **


	4. -kingkomui created the chat-

**-_King_komui_ created the chat-**

** -_cursed_boy_ joined the chat- **

**-_bookmanjr._ joined the chat-**

**King_komui**-hey guys ^.^

**cursed_boy**-hey, why are you here?

**King_komui**-I'm here to give you some information, and ask for some.

**cursed_boy**-ok, what do you need?

**King_komui-**well this is a secret mission, so dont tell anyone. also, have you figured out who the third is yet?

**cursed_boy**-no, not yet...

**bookmanjr.**-but were close!

**King_komui**-im warning you... dont look too far into it.i made a mistake, just give up all investigations.

**cursed_boy**-what?

**King_komui**\- that's all i can say, bye~!

**_-King_komui_ has logged off-**

**cursed_boy**\- what was that about?!

-simple, i told him to make sure who i am...or rather who im pretening to be a secret.

**cursed_boy**-what?! why!?

-simple, to keep my identity a secret.

**-has logged off- **

**-_bookmanjr._ has logged off- **

**-_cursed_boy_ has logged off-**


	5. - has created the chat-

**hey guys~! its Thursday, so why am i uploading this today instead of tomorrow? well simple, ill let me special guest tell you.**

**Alice: hey guys! this is my first time in one of sky-chan's story's so ill introduce myself...**

**no time for that! introduce yourself later! and STOP CALLING ME SKY-CHAN! **

**alice: *sigh*why are you in such a hurry? anyways the reason why SKY-CHAN is uploading this today instead of tomorrow, is because she gets her report cards tomorrow, so she doesn't know if she will beabl to get on to upload. ****  
thank you. anyways, Alice's introduction at the bottom~ baii bai**

* * *

**-has created the chat-**  
**-cursed_boy has joined the chat-**  
**\- bookmanjr. has joined the chat-**

**_cursed_boy_**-hey, whatever is going on, i wont pry. im sorry.

_**bookmanjr**_.-me too, we didn't mean to make you worry. though if you didn't want us to know, you should have told us from the start

_**cursed_boy**_\- so please don't hurt anyone, and if you must, hurt me i was the one who commenced this.

**_bookmanjr_**.-and you can hurt me too, i cant let my dear Allen take all the blame for this, i helped out too. i did most of the research.

_**cursed_boy**_\- but you wouldn't of had to do all the research (or become insane) if i hadn't asked. im sorry lavi

**_bookmanjr_**.- nah it's fine, its fun being insane. **(it really is~!)**

**_cursed_boy_**-i might have to try it sometime.

-ok this is the most you'll see me type so listen up. 1- im not going to hurt anyone, and 2- i don't give a firetruck **(it starts with 'f' and ends with 'uck' FIRETRUCK~!)** about you stupid apology, just because i don't want people to know who i am, doesn't mean im an evil person who wans to kill everyone who defies or angers me. and beside, i wouldn't hurt you directly, its better to hurt the ones you love, but the one hole with that plan is i only know who Allen loves, not you lavi.

_**cursed_boy**_-h-how do you know who i like!?

-he's the only one you've ever talked about on here. _kanda_

**_cursed_boy_**\- please don't hurt him! i know he's strong, but i don't know your physical strength. please!

-good bye

**-has logged off-**

**_bookmanjr_**.- you confessed your love~!

**_cursed_boy_**-shut up! -.-

**-bookmanjr. has logged off- **  
**cursed_boy has logged off-**

* * *

**so my computer teacher thought i should make a abnormal chapter... and i think i did a good job. ok and now for Alice's introduction~!**

**Alice: hey guys im Alice, im a real person. I've been friends with sky-chan for about 4 years now and i was one of the ones who got her into anime (near is the other one). i have long black hair and brown eyes. you can call me Alice or Allie-unlike near &amp; matt, i type my own things. sorry guys. i have not yet met matt or near but i hear their fun. im in junior high, 3rd year. hmm, anything else? cant think of anything so that's me~ how you enjoy my sarcastic-ness.**

**WHY DOES EVERYONE INSIST ON CALLING ME SKY-CHAN!?**

**Alice: because we can, now tell them goodbye!**

**BAIII~**


	6. forgiveness is a sign of weakness

**hey guys... i really didn't want to write an authors note because im disappointed in myself. 3 fucking weeks since I've posted and it takes what? 10 minutes to right one of these. now i couls go on and on about how my computer was getting fixed, and hoe i almost chopped my hand off with a knife (true story, that almost did happen) but i wont. so here's the new chappy**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTJHING. I GAIN NO MONEY FROM THIS STORY. ALL RIGHT GO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. **

* * *

-_cursed_boy_ created the chat-  
-bookmanjr. joined the chat-

**_cursed_boy_**-so the pineapples were coming, right?

_**bookmanjr**_.-what?

**_cursed_boy_**-oh sorry, wrong chat

**bookmanjr**.- ... oookkkkk then...

**_cursed_boy_**-so, anyways... will you stop by my room sometime, so we can analize the data?

**bookmanjr.-** i thought you said you weren't going to pry.

**bookmanjr.-** but i'll stop by after i finish the books panda assigined me

\- has joined the chat-

**_cursed_boy_**\- i know, but something is urging me to find out.

**bookmanjr**.-we'll talk about this later. panda is nagging me... i need to go baii.

**_cursed_boy_**\- ok bye, oh and ask bookman if i can have a word with him tomorrow.

**bookmanjr.-ok,** but why? why do you need to speak with that old hag?

**_cursed_boy_**\- reasons :) call it... payback

**bookmanjr.-** ok well anyways, bai bai!

-bookmanjr. left the chat-

**_cursed_boy_**\- hello

**_cursed_boy_**-why arn't you answering?

**_cursed_boy_**-look im sorry, i didnt mean to upset you!

\- ... baka

**_cursed_boy_**\- what? i dont understand Japanese.

\- baka means stupid.

**_cursed_boy_**\- oh ok.

**_cursed_boy_**\- HEY!

\- like i said, baka

**_cursed_boy_**-fine, i deserved that. are we good now?

\- ...no

**_cursed_boy_**-WHAT? WHY?

\- forgiveness is a sign of weakness... [1]

**_cursed_boy_**\- you remind me of a certain power obsessed person i know.

-whatever.

-has logged off-

**_cursed_boy_**\- FINE BE THAT WAY!

-cursed boy has logged off-


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT!

OK this isn't a chapter. I wont be able to post for the next few weeks, so instead of feeling like a total bitch over it, i'm telling you now, ok? **(if you don't want to hear me go on about my personal life, skip to the end)**

so basically what going on is, one is i'm studying for EOC's (end of course exams) so im crazy busy with that. plus i have to memorize all the states and their capitals and when they go on a map.

but the main reason is my grandfather. he's losing his mind... literally. he will forget bit and pieces of time.

the first time it wasn't as big, he had woke up on Wednesday, and thought it was Monday. he had forgotten that Monday and Tuesday happened. the second was the most recent, and what's got me nervous. OK to understand this, you need to know this. my grandparents, own like 200 &amp;something acres of land, and the recently bought 30 more i think. but that was OVER a year ago. so the other day my grandfather &amp; grandmother were at their woods, and he asks her who bought that land. she replied with "we did, don't you remember? you started fencing* it before it was finalized." and he looked at her as if she had just told him the answer to life (ITS 42*). he told her, "no, no i didn't". so she took him down there. now my grandfather know these woods better than anyone, but he told her "your going to have to tell me where im going" now that's insane, he has the place like permanently etched into his brain. anyways, so he went to the doctor, so im really worried about what the results will be.

**(personal life bit over)**

so basically, i'm sickened with worry and my brain refuses to work. so i hope that i will be able to post again soon.

~sky-Chan

*fencing- no not the sport, he puts up fences (barbwire, they hurt like hell if you touch them) to cut of section.  
* the answer to all life's question is 42. 4 translated to "_shi_" in Japanese, and 2 translates "_ni_" in Japanese, if you put them together you get "_shini_" which mean death like in _shini__gami which translates to "god of death" so the answer to life is death, _

_there now you can say what your reading is edumacational (edge-you-ma-cA-sha-null) (A= makes the sound of an 'a' not 'ah') _

_~AD _


	8. innuendo conversations

_-__**bookmanjr.**__ created the chat-_

_-__**cursed_boy**__ joined the chat-_

**bookmanjr.**\- hey...

**cursed_boy**\- i'm so sorry about last night

**bookmanjr**.- no it's fine

**cursed_boy**\- no, it isn't!

**bookmanjr**.- look, i'm fine, your fine... for now

**cursed_boy**\- what?

**bookmanjr**.- you still haven't figured it out, huh?

**cursed_boy**\- figured what out?

**bookmanjr**.- thanks for proving my point.

**cursed_boy**\- okay... anyways, who was it that opened the door? i couldn't see.

**bookmanjr**.- that's why i'm worried, it was kanda.

**cursed_boy**\- oh shit...

**bookmanjr**.- ALLEN!

**cursed_boy**\- s-sorry.

**bookmanjr**.- *sigh* anyways, that's why im worried, kanda looked pretty pissed...

**cursed_boy**\- but why? does he hate gays or something?

**bookmanjr**.- no, i don't think that's it.

**cursed_boy**\- i wonder what it could be then.

**bookmanjr**.- *sigh* i don't know.

**cursed_boy**\- i hope he doesn't kill us...

**bookmanjr**.- he just might, i mean the position was pretty suggestive.

**cursed_boy**\- ...don't remind me.

**bookmanjr**.- you know... it would be quite fun to mess with the order...

**cursed_boy**\- i agree... but please don't tell me, you mean... like that

**bookmanjr**.- oh but of course.

**cursed_boy**\- i'll have to think about it...

**bookmanjr**.- so where is the mysterious man?

**cursed_boy**\- i don't know, but i have to go soon

**bookmanjr**.- why?

**cursed_boy**\- im going to try to talk to kanda

**bookmanjr**.- oh? confessing your love are we?

**cursed_boy**\- n-no! i was going to try to explain what happened yesterday.

**bookmanjr**.- sssuuurrrreeee

**cursed_boy**\- shut up!

**bookmanjr**.- anyways, i dont think thats a good idea...

**cursed_boy**\- why?

**bookmanjr**.- well he's probably still pissed... plus it'll be fun to mess with him... have him keeping this mental image of us dating.

**cursed_boy**\- i guess... but i dont want either of us to get hurt.

**bookmanjr**.- we wont go too far then.

**cursed_boy**\- whatever you say

**bookmanjr**.- i only say what you want to hear.

**cursed_boy**\- oh really? suuurree

**bookmanjr**.- its true! what can i do to prove it too you?!

**cursed_boy**\- say something a love sick puppy would say!

\- joined the chat-

**bookmanjr**.-i only want to hear your voice

**cursed_boy**\- then hurry up and get over here!

**bookmanjr**.- sorry , the old hag's got me trapped.

**cursed_boy**\- but i cant wait..

**bookmanjr**.- i know, its only a few more days...

**cursed_boy**\- i dont think i can wait that long...

**bookmanjr**.- just think of how sweets it gonna be when im free.

**cursed_boy**\- oh god

**bookmanjr**.- can you wait?

**cursed_boy**\- y-yea... just make sure you bring the chocolate

**bookmanjr**.- wouldn't forget it even if the world ended.

**cursed_boy**\- good .

**bookmanjr**.- well i gotta go. ill see you soon. i promise.

**cursed_boy**\- bye... ill be waiting.

**bookmanjr**.- keep that bed warm

**cursed_boy**\- just go before you get in more trouble!

-seen by _**bookmanjr**_.-

-_**bookmanjr**_. has logged off-

-has logged off-

-_**cursed_boy**_has logged off-

* * *

ok so its going to be awhile before i post again. and here's why. i have a week before i leave to Georgia to visit my sister and her kids. then i come back two week later. i have about 5 days before i leave fore Texas to visit my aunts. then i come back for about a week... annnddd leave again to spend a week or two at the beach. so yea sorry. bunt i promise i will try to typo as much as i can on the hour long rides.

* * *

also,i wanted to ask. who do you think the third person is? kanda? a member of the noah? some random finder? lennalee? I WANNA KNOW!

* * *

and last but not least... Allen and Lavi were talking about their weekly video game night. lavi brings the chocolate, Allen brings the games, and they stay up all night playing games, sitting on allen bed. sooo yea :DD


	9. cereal chappy

**ahhh its been so long. im so sorry! i was crazy busy over summer, and didnt get a chance to write. but he's another chappy! its a bit short, but im sick so deal with it! **

**ON WITH THE SMUT!**

**matt- not what the chapter is about.**

**you sure?**

**matt: positive.  
**

**damn... **

* * *

-_**Cursed_boy**_ entered the chat room-

-has joined the chat-

**_Cursed_boy_**\- look, we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, my name is Allen Walker, im a Exorcist at the Black Order. nice to meet you.

\- what are you doing?

**_Cursed_boy_**\- I'm trying to get you to be my friend.

\- what if i was an enemy? then you would've just told me everything i need to know.

**_Cursed_boy_**\- in order for koumi to give you this mission, you would have to be apart of the order, or an enemy who snuck in, meaking you already know everything about us.

\- so which am i?

**_Cursed_boy_**\- hard to tell right now.

\- what do you think? From what you know?

**_Cursed_boy_**\- honestly, i think your a member of noah.

-which one?

**_Cursed_boy_**\- undecided...

\- you should have all your evidence together before you accuse me of something.

**_Cursed_boy_**\- i never accused you of anything.

\- i Wont tell you who i am, or where i work... but me and this "kanda"... out skill level is equal.

**_Cursed_boy_**\- wow... that's amazing!

-che.

**_Cursed_boy_**\- hey... can we talk like this again?

\- if you want...

**_Cursed_boy_**\- thanks!

\- whatever... bye

**_Cursed_boy_**\- bye!

\- has left the chat-

-**_Cursed_boy _**has left the room-

* * *

**yea, i promise more soon, this is kinda a fall back story for me, as in this is not my top pritority, my fairy tail one is... so yea... god this damn song is stuck in my head!**

watch?v=MU-rdG-M5Ho


	10. (ﾉ ヮ )ﾉ:･ﾟ

**OMG IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A DAY! okay, yes, i updated yesterday... i got bored and class and couldn't think of anything to draw... SO HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! **

**oh and thank you to CelestialGoddessFT ( did i spell that right?) and yaoipink16 for blowing up my email with your follows and favorites! **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **okay, i am obsessed with that** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ **yay! oh god i need help. okay go read! **

* * *

-**Cursed_boy** created the chat-

\- **bookmanjr**. joined the chat-

**Cursed_boy**-guess what!

**bookmanjr**.- you're friends now?

**Cursed_boy**\- h-how did you know?!

bookmanjr.- i'm a bookman remember?

**Cursed_boy**\- boobkman in training... .

**bookmanjr**.- whatever.

**Cursed_boy**\- anyways, he and kanda are equals.

**bookmanjr**.- what do you mean?!

**Cursed_boy**\- he said his strength is equal to that of kanda's

**bookmanjr**.- equal... to kanda?!

**Cursed_boy**\- apparently...

**bookmanjr**.- strange...

**Cursed_boy**\- i know... i didn't think anyone could match him...

**bookmanjr**.-yea... well other than ME!

**Cursed_boy**\- not even in your dreams.

**bookmanjr**.- my dreams are better than your smut filled kanda ones! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Cursed_boy**\- O/O s-shut it!

**bookmanjr**.-oh? have i hit a nerve?

\- has joined the chat-

**Cursed_boy**-no! i don't not dreams of kanda... fucking me... hard and deep... his hands ... trailing up my body... slowing rubbing my... NO! I DON'T DREAM OF KANDA!

**bookmanjr**.- oh? but you think of him a lot i see... (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Cursed_boy**\- SHUT UP!

**bookmanjr**.- tell me snow-white... ･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Cursed_boy**\- no! and will you stop with the weird ass faces?!

**bookmanjr**.- oh? why not? hmm little one?

**Cursed_boy**\- wait... when did the third guy join..?

**bookmanjr**.-just before you went on and on about kanda fucking you. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

\- yes... that was quite... interesting

**Cursed_boy**\- kill me now...

**bookmanjr**.- but then kanda cant fuck you~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Cursed_boy**\- i hate you all!

\- **cursed_boy** left the chat-

**bookmanjr**.- (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

-**bookmanjr**. has left the chat-

-has left the chat-

* * *

**i have decide to call everyone haru, and you shall also refer to everyone and anyone haru :3 okay? good . **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	11. surprises

**i was really upset when i seen the this was like 100 words than the last chapter... then i realized i didn't have the authors note xD**

**fact Haru told me as i was getting a soda before starting this: did you know 79% of stair accidents happen on stairs? **

* * *

-**_bookmanjr_**. created the chat-

-_**cursed_Boy **_joined the room-

**bookmanjr**.- hey Allen-chan

**cursed_Boy**\- what's with the -chan?

**cursed_Boy**\- anyways, whats up?

**bookmanjr**.- nothing, just reading?

**cursed_Boy**\- how long till this mission is over?

**bookmanjr**.- don't know...

**cursed_Boy**\- damn... i really wanna know who the third person is...

**bookmanjr**.- i know...

**cursed_Boy**\- it sucks being in the dark.

**bookmanjr**.-oh? does Allen-chan have a fear?

**cursed_Boy- **no! its an expression!

**bookmanjr.- **yea... a scared one!

**cursed_Boy- **will you stop?!

**bookmanjr**.- haha yea sure. its fun to mess with you

**cursed_Boy**\- *sighs, rubbing my head* whats wrong with you lately?

**bookmanjr**.-what do you mean?

**cursed_Boy**\- your being a bit... mean.

**bookmanjr**.- really?

**cursed_Boy**\- yea... i dont mind too much but still

**bookmanjr**.- oh sorry...

**cursed_Boy**\- its fine. as i said, i don't mind too much.

**bookmanjr**.- sorry Allen-chan...

**cursed_Boy**\- its fine *hugs you* i cant be mad at you!

**bookmanjr**.- *smiles* im really sorry tho...

**cursed_Boy**\- it okay... your stressed, i get it.

**bookmanjr**.-yea... im glad i have you.

**cursed_Boy**\- *slowly pulls your head down, kissing your cheek softly* im just as lucky

**bookmanjr**.- *blushes*

**cursed_Boy**\- *smiles* i love you!

**bookmanjr**.- what about kanda?

**cursed_Boy**\- the prank silly. im practicing

-joined the chat-

**bookmanjr**.- oh, i love you too!

**cursed_Boy**\- im glad! i miss hearing your voice. i want to go home soon!

**bookmanjr**.- your mission's almost over...

**cursed_Boy**\- i cant wait to get back.

**bookmanjr**.- im sorry babe... i have to go.

**cursed_Boy**\- okay... bye.

**bookmanjr**.- i promise to give you a... mmmnm surprise when you get back.

**cursed_Boy**\- please!

**bookmanjr**.- you get back tomorrow, wait till then,. i need to go now, panda's about to kill me hehe. bye!

**cursed_Boy**\- bye... ill miss you...

\- _**bookmanjr**_. has logged off-

(30 minutes passed between the time Lavi logged off, and Allen started talking again)

**cursed_Boy**\- hey...

\- that was quite odd...

**cursed_Boy**\- what do you mean?

\- you claim to love kanda... yet your acting like you love lavi...

**cursed_Boy**\- heh... yea...

\- it's quite strange...

**cursed_Boy**\- yea... i guess it is

\- anyways, how's your mission?

**cursed_Boy**\- good, so far 7 level 1 akuma, and 1 level 2 akuma... innocence was found

\- and your innocence?

**cursed_Boy**\- tiring as always.

\- finding enough to eat?

**cursed_Boy**\- hai!

\- oh? good job. you've learned a Japanese word.

**cursed_Boy**\- heh yea, I've learned a few others.

\- good for you.

**cursed_Boy**\- i cant tell if your being sarcastic or not...

\- you'll never know.

**cursed_Boy**\- meanie!

\- baka

**cursed_Boy**\- TEME!

\- good one

**cursed_Boy**\- heh... i have to go now, bye.

\- bye.

-**_cursed_Boy _**has left the chat-

-has left the chat-

* * *

**weelllll? did ya like it?! okay, now im hyped up on sugar and icing... PINK ICING!**


	12. syo-chan

**owww my pinkey hurts! okay, on with the chappy~  
so i was in a rush to update, because i REALLLYYY had to leave for the bus, but i wanted to update so bad, so i rushed and didnt spell check or anything... anyways... here ya go :DD**

* * *

-**bookmanjr**. created the chat-

-**joined** the chat-

**bookmanjr**.- hey

-hi

**bookmanjr**.- so... made a move yet?

-no

**bookmanjr**.- you need to soon

-he loves kanda

**bookmanjr**.- so? you can change him.

-no.

**bookmanjr**.- you me to help you in this. so im helping.

-well, i change my mind

**bookmanjr**.- don't give up!

\- i cant do what i want.

**bookmanjr**.- as long as im here, you will get him!

-what are you gonna tell him? "hey know that 3rd guy? yeah him, he loves you. and im helping him get in your pants. i don't know who he is, or what he looks like , so i might be setting you up with a deranged killer!"

**bookmanjr**.- no!

-yeah right.

**bookmanjr**.- look... kanda isnt good for allen... no matter how much they "love" each other, they cant be together. they weren't even suppose to meet!

\- what do you mean?

**bookmanjr**.- i don't know... but bookman told me once...

\- once?

**bookmanjr**.- when Allen-chan first came here, panda told me not to they the two of them get close. i formed a bond with Allen... then he seen kanda training... Allen fell in love right then... he was my friends, so i couldn't tear him away...

-do you know why?

**bookmanjr**.- no i dont... im sorry.

\- can you try to find out?

**bookmanjr**.- hai!

-just like al-chan...

**bookmanjr**.- hmm? al-chan..? snowwhite has a pet name?

-more or less.

**bookmanjr**.- awww it's love~

-no. it's a name. allen is too long.

**bookmanjr**.-al-chan is longer...

\- no it's not.

**bookmanjr**.- hai hai whatever you say.

-good.

**bookmanjr**.- so how are you?

-good, i guess. you?

**bookmanjr**.- im good, panda's giving me less and less to read.

bookmanjr.- so... what can i call you? the 3rd guiy is getting a bit old.

\- Syo-chan is fine

**bookmanjr**-chan... its usually used for girls... right? so that means your a girl?

-no, in this case, im simply using it to throw people off. and syo isnt even close to me real name.

**bookmanjr**.-oh okay...

\- it seems to throw people off a lot, so i use it often.

**bookmanjr**.-yeah... it works

\- i didnt need your input top prove that.

**bookmanjr**.- meanie!

-that's already proven.

**bookmanjr**.- im beginning to hate you

\- im fine with that.

**bookmanjr**.- i could tell snowwhite.

-tell him what exactly?

**bookmanjr**.-s-shut up!

\- no thanks.

**bookmanjr**.- ASS!

-bitch

**bookmanjr**.- whore

-slut

**bookmanjr**.- baka

-teme

**bookmanjr**.- dobe

-idiot

**bookmanjr**.- smartass

-thank you.

**bookmanjr**.- ASDFGHJKL!

\- i win

**bookmanjr**.- whatever.

-just admit it.

**bookmanjr**.- why? why are you cheerful with me now?

\- dont know... maybe because your al-chan's friend?

**bookmanjr**.- so... because i know him the best, your being nice to me?

\- i dont know!

**bookmanjr**.- i guess that would make sense...

-yea...

**bookmanjr**.- well i have to go bye. bye syo-chan~

-**bookmanjr**. left the chat.-

(45 minutes later)

-**cursed_boy** joined the chat-

**cursed_boy**-hey

-hello

**cursed_boy- **how are you?

\- im okay.

**cursed_boy**\- i'm good.

\- how the journey back?

**cursed_boy**\- it was okay. they didn't have enough food tho, so im pretty tired.

\- you're a parasitic right?

**cursed_boy- **what?

\- your innocence type... it's a parasitic right?

**cursed_boy**\- i think...

\- okay, you need to eat a lot more then.

**cursed_boy**\- i already knew that.

-im saying, if you haven't eaten, don't try to activate you innocence.

**cursed_boy**\- i don't even think i can stand

\- how much have you eaten today?!

**cursed_boy**\- a piece of bread...

\- that;'s it?!

**cursed_boy**\- yea...

\- you need more food baka! are you trying to kill yourself?!

**cursed_boy**\- i know... but they don't have any...

\- they find some! kill a goddamn animal if you have to!

**cursed_boy**\- i cant ever stand now!

\- when do you get back?

**cursed_boy**\- tonight.

\- im paying for your dinner. you better be there, ill come by to check

**cursed_boy**\- so ill get to see you?

\- no.

**cursed_boy**\- but... how can you check on me without me seeing you?

-you dont know what i look like, so how will you recognize me?

**cursed_boy**\- that's true...

\- i told lavi this, but you can call me Syo-chan. im tired of being referred to as ' the 3rd guy'

**cursed_boy**\- heh, never would have guess

\- what?

**cursed_boy**\- never know you were that smart.

\- what..?

**cursed_boy** \- chan... your using it to throw people off.

\- how'd you know?

**cursed_boy**\- no girl can match kanda-san

\- wow. you got a good head on your shoulders.

**cursed_boy**\- thanks! although... im nothing compared to lavi-kun.

\- well, he is the next Bookman.

**cursed_boy**\- yeah... although i do feel bad for him...

\- i know what you mean...

**cursed_boy**\- yeah... it must be hard.

-he has friends that get him through it.

**cursed_boy**\- we should do something for him!

\- like what?

**cursed_boy**\- a party... or something. just something to take his mind off it.

\- if you can do it, ill help plan.

**cursed_boy**\- thanks!i have to go now! bye bye syo-chan~

\- **cursed_boy **has left the chat-

\- good bye... my love

-has left the chat-

* * *

ill give you a cookie if you know who syo-chan is. he is my current obsession :3 annyyyways... longest chapter yet. yay! *throws confetti* WOOHOOOOOOO!

ok sorry. i tried to make this one long... is it good?


End file.
